My Angel
by AnimeLuphers
Summary: Sasuke sempat stress ditinggal keluarga dan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun semua penderitaan Sasuke berakhir begitu ia mengenal arti kebahagiaan dari seorang cewek bernama Haruno Sakura yang mengaku sebagai 'malaikat'nya. Full of SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

SasuSaku

Chapter 1

Hari makin larut dan angin malam mulai berhembus menusuk tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dirapatkan jaket hitam miliknya agar ia dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya walau hanya sesaat. Sasuke kembali melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika mendengar Ayahnya kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dirawat di ruang UGD. Apa ia harus ditinggal oleh Ayahnya juga? Apa ia harus siap menerima kenyataan yang mungkin sampai kapanpun ia tak dapat menerimanya? Apa ia harus sendirian lagi? Cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Pukul 12 lebih 45 menit. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di rumah sakit. Ia segera berlari ke tempat Ayahnya di rawat. Tampak seorang lelaki berumur 30 tahunan berdiri di depan pintu UGD.

"Iruka-san..." panggil Sasuke pada lelaki itu yang tidak lain adalah rekan kerja Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ayah?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, tertunduk lemas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke terperanjat, seakan tahu apa yang akan dijawab oleh Iruka.

"Ayahmu...sudah tidak ada. Maaf, seharusnya aku menyelamatkannya lebih cepat. Maafkan aku," jawab Iruka dengan suara serak dan segera memeluk Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dengan hebat saat itu juga, menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Ditahannya air matanya yang mulai mengalir jatuh membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Iruka. Sudah kedua kalinya ia ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke _shock_.

"Sekarang kamu pulanglah. Istirahat. Kamu pasti lelah sekali hari ini. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan administrasi rumah sakit. Biar aku yang menanggungnya. Atau mau aku antar kamu pulang sampai rumah?" setelah sekian lama mereka diam membisu terdengar suara Iruka memecah keheningan, menawarkan tumpangan untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," balas Sasuke lesu lalu pergi meninggalkan Iruka yang hanya bisa menatap Sasuke kasihan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya keras. Dipukulnya tangan yang sudah terkepal itu ke arah tembok pembatas jalan untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan kesedihan yang ada. Bohong...! Semuanya pembohong? Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Padahal Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya sudah berjanji akan terus berada disisinya tapi apa? Yang ia dapat hanya bentuk kekecewaan atas kebohongan mereka. Sasuke berlari, berlari dengan kencangnya. Ia ingin segera sampai dirumahnya dan melupakan kejadian yang ia alami malam ini.

BRRAAAKK

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak sesuatu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia tabrak.

"Aduh, sakit!" rintih seorang gadis mungil berambut panjang merah muda dengan pakaian serba putih menempel ditubuhnya.

"Kalau lihat pake mata dong!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"_Sumimasen*_" gadis tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena sudah menabraknya. (*Maaf : formal)

Sasuke segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang ia tabrak tadi.

"_Matte*!_" cegat gadis itu membuat Sasuke terpaksa membalikkan badannya enggan. (*Tunggu)

"Kenapa? Kamu mau minta ganti rugi hanya karena tabrakan kecil itu?" sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Bukan, Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba meminta bantuannya.

"Kamu tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia meneruskan kalimatnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pertanyaan bodoh, pikirnya.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"_Matte!_"

"Ada apa lagi!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi. Ia kesal karena gadis itu tetap ngotot mencegahnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Ano_...aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku sedang mencari kebahagiaan. Mau tidak kamu membantuku mencarinya?"

"Apa peduliku."

"_Matte!_" untuk yang ketiga kalinya gadis itu berusaha menyegatnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"APA MAUMU?" bentak Sasuke tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Eng...aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap heran gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cepatlah pulang, keluargamu pasti mencarimu. Tidak baik seorang perempuan keluar larut malam seperti ini."

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, kata-kata itu keluar secara tiba-tiba dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari. Dan dengan secepat kilat Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan kali ini ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Sang gadis tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Sambil tetap menatap punggung Sasuke yang hilang di gelapnya malam, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke walau ia tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin melihatnya.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai fajar menyingsing pun, ia tetap tak dapat tidur. Kejadian tadi malam selalu membayangi pikirannya tanpa kenal waktu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Diraihnya sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Didalamnya terdapat potret dirinya bersama Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Ia kembali teringat akan masa-masa bahagianya saat keluarganya masih utuh, tidak hancur berantakaan seperti saat ini. Tak sanggup melihatnya lagi, Sasuke melempar bingkai yang ada di genggamannya hingga retak. Tidak peduli, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupannya yang makin lama kian memburuk ini.

KRIIIINGG!

Jam beker milik Sasuke berbunyi. Pukul delapan pagi. Sudah saatnya ia berangkat sekolah. Ia bahkan belum sempat sarapan. Dengan berat hati Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap.

"_Ohayou*_, Sasuke-kun!" sapa gadis yang ia temui kemarin malam ketika Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. (*Selamat pagi)

"K-Kamu kan? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Dan kenapa kamu tahu nama dan alamat rumahku?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Ehm...aku tahu darimana ya?" katanya mencoba mengingat-ingat "Ah, aku tahu! Itu _HI-MI-TSU*!_" ucapnya riang seraya menempelkan telunjuk dibibirnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mencerna kembali kata-kata gadis itu. (*Rahasia)

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." ujarnya kemudian sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Lalu tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Ini, kemarin terjatuh." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah kartu pelajar miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Pantas saja dia tahu siapa dan dimana Sasuke tinggal. Di kartunya jelas-jelas tertera hal itu. Tampaknya Sakura tidak bisa menjaga rahasianya sendiri terhadap orang lain. Sakura memandang mata hitam Sasuke heran, dan seketika itu juga matanya membesar ketika menyadari hal yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"_Wasureteta*..._" ucapnya polos. Ternyata memang benar dugaan Sasuke. Sakura tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. (*Aku lupa)

"Sasuke-kun belum makan kan?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan "Aku sudah membawakanmu makan. Di ma..."

"Tidak usah," sahut Sasuke cepat lalu membalikkan badan hendak pergi.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura dari kejauhan. Sama seperti kemarin malam, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya saja cara memanggilnya berbeda. Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya ogah. Apa lagi sekarang?

"_Iterashai*!_" seru Sakura disertai lambaian tangannya. Cewek aneh, batin Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menjawab seruan Sakura. (*Hati-hati di jalan)

Sasuke kembali terlelap kedalam lamunannya. Tak dihiraukannya suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ditatapnya langit biru yang bersinar cerah dari luar jendela kelas. Sasuke menutup matanya pelan, menghirup angin semilir yang menerpa kedua pipinya. Berharap hal itu dapat meringankan beban pikirannya.

"Sasuke...!" panggil Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino yang merengut. Kesal karena merasa tak diangggap. Ino mendengus kesal melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Kok malah tanya apa? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kamu tidak dengar juga. Ternyata pikiranmu melayang kemana-kemana," komentar Ino lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Bagimana?" tanya Ino menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ayahmu?" Ino mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia sudah enggan membicarakan tentang Ayahnya.

"Sudah tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," dengan suara lirih Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Oh, _Gomen*_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Ino menyesal sudah menanyainya tadi. Mulut mereka seakan terkunci. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Masing-masing sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya, diam membisu. (*Maaf : non formal)

"Oi Ino, Sasuke! Sedang apa?" suara berat Naruto berhasil membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Naruto...bisa kita bicara sebentar," Ino memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk menjauh. Setelah dirasa aman, Ino menceritakan kabar buruk yang sudah menimpa Sasuke. Naruto terperanjat, tak menyangka sahabatnya akan tertimpa masalah yang beratnya bukan main.

"Sasuke, sepulang sekolah kau tidak acara kan?" seru Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau mau kan kalau nanti kita mampir dulu? Mumpung pulang siang nih," tawar Naruto.

"Aku ingin langsung pulang," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Jangan begitu!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke keras. Hingga Sasuke terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. "Sekali-sekali refreshing kan tidak apa-apa? Ya kan Ino?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ino, meminta persetujuan darinya. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Ikutlah Sasuke," tambah Ino.

"Terserah kalian saja," kata Sasuke pasrah. Ino dan Naruto tersenyum senang. Setidaknya cuma itu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

Kini mereka telah sampai pada pusat perbelanjaan. Ino langsung berlari ke arah toko yang menjual berbagai macam pakaiaan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sasuke! Naruto! _Hayaku! Hayaku!*_" panggil Ino kegirangan. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat _dress_ berwarna ungu dengan model tanpa lengan terpajang di etalase toko. (*Cepat!)

"Hey, menurut kalian aku cocok tidak memakai gaun ini?" tanya Ino sembari membayangkan dirinya memakai gaun tersebut.

"Bagus kok, cocok sekali denganmu Ino!" sanggah Naruto seraya mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Ino.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Hm, cocok," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian tunggu disini ya. Aku mau kedalam untuk membelinya dulu," ucap Ino lalu bergegas menghampiri penjaga toko tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Ino yang kegirangan mencoba gaun barunya. Sasuke mengulum senyum. Tanpa sadar harapannya yang sempat hilang tumbuh bagaikan musim semi. Mungkin ia bisa mencintai seseorang lagi. Mungkin...

"Kalau begini sih, Ino saja yang bersenang-senang," komentar Naruto. "Setelah ini, kita pergi ke _game center_ ya? Aku bosan kalau cuma mengantar Ino berbelanja."

"Terserah," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Seketika itu juga matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat orang itu. Dia kan? Tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia, batin Sasuke.

"Naruto, kamu tunggu disini dulu. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh...Ok," balas Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah supermarket yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan. Disitulah ia melihat seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Sakura sedang memunguti barang-barangnya yang terjatuh di jalan.

"Sasuke-kun, _Konnichiwa*!_" sapa Sakura ketika menyadari Sasuke membantunya mengambil barang miliknya. (*Selamat siang)

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau jalan hati-hati," nasihat Sasuke lalu menyerahkan barang-barang Sakura. Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil barangnya.

"_Arigatou*..._" (*Terima kasih)

"_Dou itashimashite*_," balas Sasuke singkat (*Sama-sama)

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura bermaksud basa-basi.

"Menemani teman berbelanja."

"Oh...Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung mau membeli apa. Terlalu banyak makanan yang dijual disini," cerita Sakura "Malam ini Sasuke-kun mau makan apa?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Udon," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura cekikikan, merasa ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan membeli bahan untuk membuat udon. Sekali lagi _arigatou!_" kata Sakura.

Kini mata hijau Sakura tertuju pada bahan makanan yang dijual di supermarket tersebut. Setelah memilih apa yang akan dibelinya, tangan kecil Sakura menyerahkan belanjaannya kepada penjaga toko dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayarnya.

"Sasuke...!" panggil Ino dan Naruto serempak dari kejauhan.

"Temanmu sudah memanggilmu. Kelihatannya mereka sudah selesai berbelanja. Aku juga harus pergi sekarang," ujar Sakura "_Mata aimashou*._" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. (*Sampai ketemu lagi)

"Yang tadi siapa? Manis sekali? Pacarmu ya?" goda Naruto diserati pelototan mata Ino.

"Hush! Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan!" komentar Ino.

"Ya, _gomen...gomen..._ Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Sekarang kita mau kemana? Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau ke _game center_?" sela Sasuke.

"Oh iya, benar." Naruto spontan menepuk dahinya "Ya sudah kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat!" ajak Naruto.

Hari ini tubuh Sasuke terasa penat. Semuanya karena Naruto mengajaknya bermain di _game center_ selama berjam-jam. Sempat Ino menegurnya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Naruto tetap ngotot dengan pendiriannya, sementara Ino pun terpaksa angkat tangan. Dasar maniak game!

Baru saja Sasuke berencana untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, lagi-lagi ia melihat Sakura berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"_Okaerinasai*_, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura. (*Selamat datang)

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Mengantarkan makan malammu, udon!" Sakura menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi makanan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak per..." belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal. Tangan Sakura banyak meninggalkan luka goresan. Tampaknya Sakura mendapatkan luka itu ketika ia memasak udon untuk Sasuke. Sasuke jadi tidak tega menolaknya.

"_Arigatou,_" Sasuke langsung meraih kantong plastik yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura tadi.

"_Dou itashimashite,_" Sakura tersenyum senang.

Sasuke mengorek saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya dengan kunci itu.

"Masuklah," tawar Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen milik Sasuke. Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, atau bisa dibilang sederhana dengan bercatkan warna biru laut. Ruangannya juga rapi untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Sakura duduk disebuah sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu.

"Enak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang melahap udon pemberiannya.

"Hm, enak"

"_Yokatta*,_ aku sempat khawatir kamu tidak suka." Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. (*Syukurlah)

"Kenapa nggak ikut makan?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Nggak usah, tadi sebelum kemari aku sudah makan duluan."

"Ooh..." Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Sakura dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Eng...Sasuke-kun, soal kemarin aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan makannya.

"Tentang kebahagiaan yang kamu tanyakan waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sebagai jawaban, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap Sasuke serius.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada urusannya denganku."

"Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Cari orang lain saja."

"Tidak bisa, cuma kamu yang bisa membantuku saat ini."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kamu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Setelah melalui perdebatan sengit, Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pelan, Sakura menutup mata dan didekapkan telapak tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke terkejut seketika itu juga. Ia tak percaya saat melihat dua buah sayap menjuntai dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Karena aku...malaikatmu, Sasuke-kun! Aku kemari untuk memberimu sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan kamu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku," jelas Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih diam membatu. Tapi tidak dengan berjalan seperti orang pada umumnya, kakinya melayang di atas lantai. Kedua sayap Sakura dikepakkan dengan anggunnya bagaikan bidadari turun dari kahyangan.

"Bagaimana? Masih perlu bukti?"

"P-Paling cuma cosplay," bantah Sasuke tak mau mempercayainya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Keras kepala, pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun tahu tidak dongen tentang pangeran kodok?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Tahu tidak?" ulang Sakura.

"Iya tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekarang aku akan mewujudkannya jadi nyata," balas Sakura penuh arti.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. Sampai akhirnya otak miliknya menangkap apa yang ada di kepala Sakura.

"Jangan coba-coba," peringat Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Takut? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu tidak percaya bahwa aku malaikatmu? Jadi kamu tak perlu takut kalau aku merubahmu menjadi kodok. Toh, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyulapmu karena aku cuma manusia biasa yang punya seribu tipuan untuk menipumu agar kamu percaya bahwa aku malaikatmu," ujar Sakura membolak-balikkan fakta.

Kali ini Sasuke tak dapat mengelak. Gadis itu sudah membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Harus diakui ia takut kalau Sakura tidak berbohong.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusannya Sasuke-_sama*_?" desak Sakura. (*Sebutan untuk tuan)

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya," Sasuke mendengus kesal. Merasa kalah dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Gitu dong, bilang dari tadi! Kalau begitu aku mau siap-siap dulu," Sakura berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah kamar kosong yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Sasuke melongo, menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Namun ia segera tersadar dan menyusul Sakura.

"Oi, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah mengejar Sakura.

"Ngapain? Tentu saja beres-beres. Kan mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini. Jadi kita bisa lebih sering bertemu. Bukannya itu bagus?" jawab Sakura dengan tampang tanpa bersalah.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan Sakura yang satu ini. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura. Apalagi, ia baru mengenal Sakura kemarin. Tidak! Tidak bisa!

"Tidak! Pokoknya kamu tidak bisa tinggal disini!" seru Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi. Tapi Sakura tetap menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Lagipula keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ternyata kamu memang belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku ya? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini malaikatmu. MA-LA-I-KAT. Jadi otomatis aku tidak punya keluarga," jelas Sakura.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh. Aku ini laki-laki dan kamu perempuan. Tidak mungkin tinggal satu rumah," bantah Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Asal tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang, menurutku boleh-boleh saja. Lagipula aku lihat orang tuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi tidak masalah kan? Tenang saja, aku cuma tinggal di sini sementara," tutur Sakura panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kok kamu sebegitu tidak inginnya aku tinggal di rumahmu. Oh, pasti kamu memikirkan hal yang nggak-nggak ya? Dasar Sasuke-kun piktor!" tuduh Sakura. Muka Sasuke memerah seketika itu juga.

"Ap..." belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura berjalan menghampirinya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir Sasuke.

"Sst, udah nggak usah bahas lagi. Pokoknya mau tidak mau kamu harus menerimaku disini. Atau kamu lebih suka jadi kodok?" ancam Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengelak. Siapa coba yang mau membiarkan dirinya diubah menjadi seekor kodok. Sudah jelas tidak ada.

Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan kembali beres-beres.

"Oya, apa Sasuke-kun tidak punya kasur lebih? Aku tidak mungkin tidur tanpa kasur kan?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Di gudang. Ambil sendiri." Sasuke mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kamar barunya.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Angel**

SasuSaku

Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo bangun!" dengan susah payah Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak berkutik sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" umpat Sakura dan tetap tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua kakinya dilangkahkan mondar-mandir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara otaknya berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu!" seru Sakura. Ia berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Lalu digulingkannya tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbungkus selimut hingga jatuh berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Aduh..." rintih Sasuke kesakitan.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura riang karena rencananya telah berhasil.

Sesaat Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Dan seperti biasanya, Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Sakuralah yang membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Kamu lagi, kamu lagi. Apaan sih? Masih pagi udah cari gara-gara," gerutu Sasuke sembari mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang sakit.

"Aku cuma bantuin kamu bangun kok. Memangnya kamu nggak sekolah apa? Udah siang tuh!" ucap Sakura membela diri. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah jam beker yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Baru jam 7."

"Iya, jam 7. Tapi kan kamu belum siap-siap. Belum mandi, belum pake baju, belum sarapan. Nanti telat!" nasihat Sakura.

"Tapi banguninnya juga jangan kasar-kasar amat. Sakit nih!"

"Percuma. Berkali-kali aku bangunin kamu. Bahkan sampai aku gedein volume suaraku se-jagad raya pun, kamu tetap nggak denger denger juga. Terpaksa deh aku pakai jurus rahasiaku tadi. Nggak tahunya berhasil." Sakura tertawa cekikikan mengingat bagaimana Sasuke jatuh tadi.

"Dasar cewek brutal!" cela Sasuke.

"Biarin!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang ke arah Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama. Kalau udah selesai panggil aku ya? Aku ada di kamar. Kita makan sama-sama. Makanannya udah aku siapin di bawah. Aku tunggu!" kata Sakura panjang-lebar sembari menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Iya! Iya!" ogah Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil handuknya yang menggelantung di kursi belajarnya. Lalu dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke bersiap-siap, Sakura menunggunya dengan perasaan gelisah. Tujuh kali Sakura melewati cermin miliknya bermaksud bercermin diri. Dan tujuh kali pula ia tersenyum bangga melihat sosoknya berseragam sekolah SMA Konoha terpantul di cermin tersebut. Beberapa jam lagi Sakura resmi menjadi siswi SMA Konoha. Kemarin ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menolak. Tapi Sasuke tak dapat mengalahkan Sakura yang pandai bersilat lidah sehingga ia terpaksa menerima keputusan Sakura.

TOK-TOK-TOK...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar.

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan kamu di dalam?" seru Sasuke tak sabar.

"Iya, sebentar..." Sakura bergegas meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan pergi menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggunya di luar.

"Lama amat!"

"Sabar sedikit kenapa?" tanpa menghiraukan omelan Sasuke, Sakura langsung meluncur ke bawah menuju ruang makan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kamu sebenarnya mau perang atau masak sih?" komentar Sasuke yang tampak terkejut melihat keadaan dapurnya yang kini berantakan dan tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura penyebabnya.

"Dimasakin susah-susah masih aja komentar. Udah bagus aku masakin, daripada kamu mati kelaparan gara-gara nggak ada makanan?" balas Sakura seraya menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Bukan itu masalahnya..." bantah Sasuke lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia ingat bahwa semua kata-katanya tak akan mempan pada Sakura. Pasti akan dengan mudah di tangkis olehnya. Ia pun memilih untuk diam dan mengalah. Ia tidak mau pagi-pagi sudah mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

"_Itadakimasu*!_" ujar Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan lalu menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. (*Selamat makan)

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana keluargamu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sendok yang tadinya sudah siap masuk ke mulut Sasuke jadi terhenti karenanya.

"Pergi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kemana? Kok lama?"

"Nggak tahu. Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Ia malas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang bersifat pribadi itu.

"Huh! Selalu begitu!"

"Seharusnya kamu lebih tahu daripada aku. Bukannya kamu malaikatku?" Sasuke balik bertanya membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Iya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tahu semua tentangmu." Kali ini Sakuralah yang mendengus kesal. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Ia senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ia menang dari Sakura.

"_Gochisousama deshita*_." Sakura mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sasuke lalu membereskan sisa-sisa makanannya. (*Terima kasih atas hidangannya)

KRIIIIINGGG!

Handphone Sasuke berdering dengan nyaringnya. Namun Sasuke tak mengangkatnya maupun melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dibiarkannya suara dering handphonenya berbunyi hingga tak bersuara. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kenapa nggak diangkat?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang membayangi pikiran Sakura keluar juga.

"Cuma orang nggak penting," ujar Sasuke. "Ayo berangkat." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo karena jawaban Sasuke yang tak masuk di akal.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya lalu segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang makan, kepalanya tak tahan untuk menoleh ke arah handphone Sasuke. Dipandangnya handphone itu yang sengaja Sasuke tinggalkan di meja makan berharap suara dering kembali terdengar. Namun harapan Sakura sia-sia. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, cuma orang iseng! Batin Sakura. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Sakura, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Sasuke darinya. Dan ia yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu apa masalahnya.

"Uchiha Sakura, masuklah," perintah Kakashi-sensei yang tidak lain adalah wali kelas Sasuke. Mulai hari ini nama Sakura berubah menjadi 'Uchiha Sakura', karena selama ia bersekolah di SMA Konoha ia menyamar menjadi saudara sepupu Uchiha Sasuke, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Sasuke kemarin.

Sakura mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Jujur ia grogi sekaligus senang. Perlahan ia menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Banyak di antara mereka berbisik-bisik dengan temannya, membicarakan tentang kedatangan Sakura sebagai murid baru.

"Sasuke, jadi ini ya sepupumu yang kamu bilang akan pindah ke sekolah ini?" bisik Ino pada Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hm." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Ino.

"Kayaknya pernah lihat deh? Kalau nggak salah dia yang ada di supermarket kemarin kan?" Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke juga ikut bertanya.

"Hm." Kembali Sasuke mengangguk.

"Wah, asyik nih! Entar jangan lupa kenalin aku sama dia ya, Sasuke?" seru Naruto riang sembari nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Dasar! Pikiranmu cewek mulu!" timpal Ino.

"Biarin!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, ia teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ayo semuanya diam." Kakashi-sensei mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung bolpointnya ke arah meja sebagai tanda agar semua muridnya diam.

"Coba perkenalkan dirimu di depan teman-temanmu sekarang." Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan Sakura untuk berbicara. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya saya akan belajar bersama kalian di kelas ini. _Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu*_," kata Sakura seraya mengumbar senyum manisnya ke seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu. Tentu saja semua murid cowok terpana melihatnya, kecuali Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar hal itu menyebabkan hati murid cewek terbakar amarah. (*Mohon bimbingannya)

"Nah, tempat dudukmu ada di..." belum sempat Kakashi-sensei menyempurnakan kalimatnya Ino mengangkat tangan, membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada Ino.

"Sensei, biar Sakura duduk di sebelahku saja," usul Ino.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san silahkan duduk di sebelah Yamanaka-san," kata Kakashi-sensei dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah kanan Ino.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Namamu Sakura ya? Nama yang bagus," puji Ino sesaat setelah Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"_A-Arigatou..._" wajah Sakura langsung memerah dibuatnya sementara mata Ino sibuk memperhatikan Sakura. Manis, pikirnya.

"Oya, kenalin namaku Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ino pun mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan hangat oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu! Biar beda kamu panggil Ino-chan saja. I-NO-CHAN..." cepat Ino meralat kata-katanya.

"Ino...chan?" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Anehnya, hal itu dibalas oleh Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"_Kawaii*!_ Kamu manis sekali Sakura! Ok, sudah diputuskan mulai sekarang kamu panggil aku Ino-chan ya?" seru Ino histeris. (*Lucunya...)

"EHEMM!" Kakashi-sensei berdehem cukup keras. Beliau tersinggung mendengar suara Ino karena merasa Ino tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikannya. Mengerti apa maksud Kakashi-sensei, Ino pun segera meminta maaf pada Kakashi-sensei dan menelengkan kepalanya kembali ke arah papan tulis.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sakura bergegas membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Kenalin aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang duduk di belakangmu," sapa Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ehm...Mau ke kantin nggak? Makanan di sini enak-enak lho! Aku traktir deh," tawar Naruto. Ino langsung melirik Naruto tajam.

"Jangan lupakan aku Naruto!" serobot Ino.

"Aku kan nggak nawarin kamu."

"Yaudah, kalau begitu Sakura nggak boleh pergi denganmu. Yuk, kuantar kamu berkeliling Sakura!" cepat tangan Ino menggaet tangan Sakura pergi menjauh. Naruto terbelalak dan segera menghadang Ino.

"Tunggu Ino!" cegat Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menanti jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna oranye. Dilihatnya isi dompetnya itu untuk memastikan uangnya cukup untuk mentraktir Sakura sekaligus Ino.

"Iya deh. Kamu boleh ikut," kata Naruto dengan berat hati.

"Nah...gitu dong. Sasuke! Katanya Naruto mau traktir kita! Kamu mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang duduk termenung di bangkunya. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto terbelalak. Di belakang Ino, Naruto memberikan sinyal kepada Sasuke agar Ia tidak ikut. Tapi Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Bermaksud tak mengindahkan peringatan Naruto.

"Ikut," balas Sasuke ringan tanpa beban. Sudah jelas Sasuke menerimanya. Siapa coba yang akan menolak jika diberi makanan? Gratis pula.

"Nambah satu orang nggak apa-apa kan Naruto? Lebih rame kan lebih enak!" Ino memasang tampang tak bersalah. Membuat Naruto semakin geram. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membalas perbuatan Ino tadi.

"Terserah," ujar Naruto pasrah seraya meratapi isi dompetnya yang semakin menipis. Sementara Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Kantin SMA Konoha luas dan bersih. Berbagai macam stand-stand makanan berjejeran di dalamnya. Makanan yang di jual di sana pun bervariasi, dari makanan ringan seperti snack dan makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat, sehingga bagi para murid yang perutnya keroncongan bisa mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan tersebut sesuai dengan selera masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke segera mencari tempat duduk. Mereka mengambil tempat yang agak sepi. Di sebelah kanan pojok nomor dua dari belakang itulah yang jadi tempat mereka makan.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Naruto layaknya seorang pelayan restoran.

"Hm...apa aja deh. Yang penting enak!" jawab Ino.

"Kalau kalian apa?" tawar Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sama," balas mereka serempak.

"Ok, kalau begitu." Naruto membalikkan badan dan menghampiri salah satu stand bernama 'Ichiraku'. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang dengan membawa nampan berisi empat mangkuk ramen yang masih hangat.

"JENG...JENG...empat mangkuk ramen sudah siap._ Douzo*_!" tercium aroma ramen yang dibawa Naruto, membuat semuanya yang duduk di meja itu semakin kelaparan. (*Silahkan)

"_Itadakimasu!_" tanpa pikir panjang semuanya langsung menyantap ramen pemberian Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, enak nggak? Aku bilangin deh. Ramen di sini paling enak lho. Pokoknya Ichiraku ramen paling top!" seru Naruto riang. Biasa, kalau sudah ada ramen semua kekesalan Naruto menghilang tanpa bekas. Termasuk kekesalannya pada Ino tadi. Sakura menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, enak!" kata Sakura membuat senyuman Naruto semakin melebar.

"Oya, kamu dan Sasuke sepupuan kan? Tapi kok wajahnya beda?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menatap wajah Sakura dan Sasuke dengan heran secara bergantian. Sakura tersedak. Dilirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang masih tenang memakan ramennya.

"Eng...mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Lagipula kami kan saudara jauh, jadi bisa saja wajah kami berbeda. Ya kan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melirik pada Sasuke panik.

"Hm," dengan tenangnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Ooh begitu." Ino yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh' ria. Sementara Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Terus sekarang kalian tinggal serumah dong? Kapan-kapan boleh main ya?" tanya Ino lagi. Kini Sasuke lah yang tersedak di buatnya.

"Nggak boleh," cepat Sasuke berkata membuat Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura terperangah.

"Lho? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis, bagaikan seorang penjahat yang siap membunuh korbannya.

"Pokoknya kalau aku bilang nggak boleh ya nggak boleh!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi.

"I-Iya sudah...nggak apa-apa kok Sakura. Kita juga bisa main selain di rumah Sasuke kok. Nggak masalah," ujar Ino menengahi diikuti anggukan kepala Naruto.

Seketika itu juga keheningan melanda mereka. Suasana berubah jadi tidak enak. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut sedikit pun.

KRIIIINGG

Bel tanda masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja. Sakura menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang makin lama makin menjauh, hilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Dekat di mata jauh di hati, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ino yang melihat kekhawatiran Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dengan salah satu tangannya, Ino membelai kepala Sakura lembut.

"Kalau Sakura, pasti bisa mengobati luka di hati Sasuke. Aku yakin itu!" ucap Ino optimis, seakan tahu keresahan yang ada di hati Sakura. Sakura mengulum senyum. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mengeluarkan Sasuke dari jurang kesedihan yang dibuatnya. Pasti!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Angel**

SasuSaku

Chapter 3

"Kamu sebenarnya kenapa sih Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang sudah tak tahan oleh sikap dingin Sasuke terhadapnya bertanya. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi terpaksa menengadahkan kepalanya karena pandangannya tertutupi tubuh mungil Sakura. Mengetahui Sakura yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, Sasuke melengos lalu berdiri hendak pergi.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun. Aku belum selesai bicara!" Sakura meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sasuke hanya diam. Tak menoleh maupun merespon ucapan Sakura.

"Kamu itu sebenarnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengulangi kata-katanya dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua kuping Sasuke panas bagai disiram api yang membara.

"Kamu terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ngerti!" teriak Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Sakura terperanjat. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatainya seperti itu.

"Mencampuri bagaimana? Aku kan cuma tanya!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia merasa tak bersalah sama sekali dan merasa Sasuke tak berhak memarahinya seperti itu.

"Kamu itu sok perhatian! Ngakunya ingin memberiku kebahagiaan, tapi apa? Kamu selalu bertindak semaumu tanpa mengerti perasaanku! Kalau kamu memang benar-benar malaikatku, tunjukkan! Jangan asal ngomong aja! Lakukan! Buat aku bahagia!" terlihat sorot mata Sasuke tajam.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Hatinya tersayat-sayat mendengarnya. Tak disangka ternyata Sasuke sangat terganggu akan kehadirannya. Memang benar, selama Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke ia belum pernah bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia, bahkan membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas saja belum. Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa. Meresapi kembali perkataan Sasuke barusan. Bibirnya bergetar sedang tangisnya tak dapat ia bendung sehingga jatuh membasahi pipinya. Cepat ia mengusap air matanya lalu menatap lurus mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"I-Itu semua karena Sasuke-kun tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Kamu tidak pernah menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku. L-lalu...bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuatmu bahagia kalau kamu tidak bisa bersikap terbuka padaku?" isak Sakura.

"Alasan! Bilang saja kalau kamu memang tidak bisa membuatku bahagia. Iya kan? Ngaku aja deh!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Tumpah sudah semua air mata Sakura. Makin lama ia makin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura menyambar tas sekolahnya dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Sasuke.

"Aduh, Sakit tahu!" Sasuke merintih menahan sakit.

"_Baka*_!" cepat Sakura berlari ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, dan dengan sayapnya ia terbang ke atas langit biru. Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit, sampai akhirnya mata hitam miliknya tertuju pada benda asing yang keluar dari tas milik Sakura.

#####

Sakura terbang mengelilingi kota Konoha yang penuh sesak dengan kerumunan orang. Tampak mereka berlalu lalang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sakura memaklumi hal itu, karena kota Konoha terkenal rajin penduduknya. Walau hari Minggu, mereka tetap giat bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu sesuai dengan kewajiban yang sudah ditetapkan. Justru Sakura senang melihatnya. Karena menurutnya, semua pekerjaan yang dilakukan dengan tekun pasti akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar.

Perlahan Sakura turun ke sebuah taman kota tanpa di ketahui siapa pun. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, menikmati pemandangan di taman tersebut. Sakura menutup matanya yang basah karena air mata sembari menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

"Sakura!" sahut Ino dari kejauhan. Sakura membuka matanya dan melambai pelan ke arah Ino yang menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hanya sekedar main kok. Bosan di rumah terus." Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada Ino. Namun senyumnya tampak kaku.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada masalah ya?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi saat mengetahui mata basah Sakura.

"Nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa," balas Sakura berbohong.

"Bohong. Pasti soal Sasuke ya? Cerita aja, mungkin aku bisa bantu?" tawar Ino. Sakura diam sejenak, berpikir apa ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Ino atau tidak. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sakura mengangguk. Ino manggut-manggut melihat reaksi Sakura. Diajaknya Sakura duduk disebuah kursi taman yang letaknya dekat dengan pohon rindang.

"Sasuke marah padaku..." kata Sakura lirih.

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Ooh...tapi sebenarnya Sasuke baik kok." Sakura mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino. Ino tersenyum simpul sambil tetap memandangi langit behiaskan awan-awan putih.

"Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dulu Sasuke anak yang periang dan ramah. Setiap kali aku dan Naruto sedang kesusahan dia pasti siap membantu. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba sifat Sasuke berubah. Dia jadi cepat marah dan tersinggung. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut tentang keluarganya, dia jadi sangat sensitif. Pernah aku dan Naruto mencoba untuk menanyakan penyebabnya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau cerita bahkan dia lebih suka mengalihkan pembicaraan daripada menjawab pertanyaan kami. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab kenapa Sasuke tidak mau kami datang berkunjung ke rumahnya," cerita Ino panjang lebar. Sakura mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Ino dengan seksama.

"Memangnya...apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Lho? Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Memangnya kamu tidak tahu? Bukannya kalian saudara?" Ino mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Spontan Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya.

"N-Nggak, soalnya keluarga Sasuke tidak ada yang memberitahuku dan juga keluargaku. Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Sakura cepat. Hampir saja ketahuan.

"Ooh...Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu Ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau aku dan dia sudah berteman akrab, yaah...seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Sasuke tak mau menceritakan apa-apa tentang keluarganya. Kalaupun dia menjawab, dia hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Tidak lebih."

Sakura tertunduk lemas. Merasa satu-satunya informasi yang bisa ia dapat untuk membahagiakan Sasuke lenyap sudah.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menceritakan semuanya

padamu," ujar Ino bermaksud menyemangati Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatap mata biru Ino lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa rasanya Ino selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"Sudah...sudah...jangan nangis lagi ya?" Ino mengelus-elus kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura mengangguk, menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum pada Ino manis sekali.

"_Kawaii!_ Ternyata memang Sakura paling cocok kalau tersenyum! Kamu manis banget!" seru Ino histeris dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Eng...Ino-chan, aku harus segera pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat minta maaf dan berbaikan dengan Sasuke-kun. _Arigatou..._" Sakura buru-buru pamit. Ino tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, _ganbatte*!_" teriak Ino dari kejauhan (*Berjuanglah)

"Ehm!" Sakura membalas senyuman Ino dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

#####

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, namun mata Sasuke tetap tertuju pada benda yang keluar dari tas Sakura yang tidak lain adalah sebuah handphone. Bentuknya mirip seperti handphone biasa yang di gunakan orang awam, hanya saja coraknya agak berbeda, menggambarkan ciri khas seorang malaikat. Sempat Sasuke berniat mengambilnya, tapi ia urung. Bagaimana pun juga itu milik Sakura, dia tidak berhak mengambil seenaknya tanpa ijin dari pemilik.

Sasuke berbalik hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti oleh dering handphone Sakura. Ditatapnya kembali handphone tersebut, menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan mengambilnya atau tidak. Karena rasa penasarannya terlalu kuat, alhasil Sasuke lebih memilih mengambilnya. Dengan hati-hati jari putih Sasuke menekan tombol handphone yang ada di genggamannya hingga akhirnya sebuah pesan muncul dari layar handphone Sakura.

_Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengannya?_

Sasuke mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan isi pesan tersebut. Kembali ia menekan tombol, bermaksud melihat pesan lainnya yang sebelumnya dikirim oleh sang pengirim maupun oleh Sakura.

From : Sakura

To : Kurenai-san

_Ehm...Kurenai-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan? Boleh?_

From : Kurenai-san

To : Sakura

_ Tentu saja. Tanya apa?_

From : Sakura

To : Kurenai-san

_Apa kalau aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan, Kurenai-san benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaanku?_

From : Kurenai-san

To : Sakura

_Pasti. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku padamu. Yang penting sekarang kamu harus bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menemukan kebahagiaannya secepatnya. _

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Pesan terakhir yang dibacanya sukses membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sakura dengan orang yang bernama Kurenai dan apa maksud dari permintaan yang dikatakan Sakura? Mau tidak mau pertanyaan itu terus membayangi pikiran Sasuke tanpa henti. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, mencoba menepis pertanyaan yang keluar dari kepalanya dan meneruskan membaca pesan Sakura.

From : Sakura

To : Kurenai-san

_Ehm! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan Sasuke-kun! Pasti!_

Sasuke mengulum senyum. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu betul Sakura sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk membahagiakannya. Tapi entah kenapa ego milik Sasuke begitu besar, sehingga tanpa sadar ia melukai hati Sakura.

TOK-TOK-TOK

Kini pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah pintu apartemennya. Dimasukkannya handphone Sakura kedalam tas dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." tampak Sakura gelagapan saat Sasuke membukakan pintu.

"A-Aku mau minta maaf. Eng...kalau memang Sasuke-kun terganggu, aku bisa pindah dari tempat ini secepatnya. _Honto ni gomenasai*!" _Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, tanda ia sangat menyesal. (*Aku benar-benar minta maaf)

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu membalikkan badannya. Mengetahui ketidak acuhan Sasuke, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Sempat Sakura hampir meneteskan air matanya, tapi ia tahan karena ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke susah dan merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menangis.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu disitu? Cepat masuk." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Sakura mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"T-Tapi kan..."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Bicaraku kelewatan tadi." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun memaafkanku? Itu artinya aku masih bisa tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hng." Singkat, tapi cukup bagi Sakura untuk tersenyum kegirangan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan refleks memeluknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-kun! Aku janji, mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi malaikat yang terbaik untukmu!" teriak Sakura tak tertahankan.

"I-Iya, iya. Terserah. Tapi lepas dulu!" seru Sasuke tak kalah keras. Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba muncul pikiran jahil di kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun malu ya? Wajahmu merah seperti kepiting rebus!" goda Sakura.

"A-Apa? Siapa juga yang malu!" Sasuke membantah perkataan Sakura dengan menjawab sebiasa mungkin. Namun apa yang ditangkap Sakura justru sebaliknya. Sasuke-kun lucu kalau salah tingkah, begitu pikir Sakura.

"Eng...Kalau begitu sekarang Sasuke-kun mau apa? Aku jadi bersemangat mencari kebahagiaanmu. Katakan saja, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu!" ucap Sakura antusias. Sasuke menyeringai. Dan kini gantian pikiran jahil yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Hmm...jadi kamu akan melakukan apa saja untukku ya?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar satu senti dengan wajah Sakura. Yaah...tak dapat dipungkiri, kini posisi Sakura sama seperti Sasuke ketika ia menggodanya.

"A-Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah tak karuan.

"Jadi kamu nggak tahu ya? Oke, aku kasih tahu. Aku laki-laki dan kamu perempuan, tinggal satu atap lagi. Memangnya kamu nggak takut?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti sedang Sakura merinding mendengarnya.

"A-Aku..."

"Bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya denganmu, bodoh." Sasuke segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Rasakan! Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku, batin Sasuke.

"_M-Matte_, Sasuke-kun! Kamu belum menyebutkan permintaanmu," cegah Sakura cepat.

"Nggak perlu."

"Huh, selalu saja begitu! Baiklah, kalau tidak mau biar aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu ya? Kamu pasti lapar." Sakura menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba dua buah sayap menjuntai dari balik punggungnya bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah tongkat kecil dari tangan Sakura. Diayunkannya tongkat itu lalu seketika itu juga semua peralatan dapur, seperti panci, wajan, dan lain sebagainya bergerak sesuai perintah yang diberikan Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Itu semua karena baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Sakura memakai sihirnya. Selama ini yang ia lihat hanya Sakura mengeluarkan sayapnya, tidak lebih.

"_Sughoi*!_" gumam Sasuke dalam hati. (*Hebat/Keren)

Baru saja Sasuke akan melontarkan rasa kagumnya kepada Sakura, sihir Sakura kehilangan kontrol. Alhasil sebuah wajan yang tadinya siap untuk menggoreng, terbang melayang tepat ke arah kepala Sasuke. Tampaknya hari ini dewi keberuntungan tidak sedang bersama Sasuke.

"_G-Gomen_...Aku masih pemula sih, jadi sihirku masih belum terlalu kuat. S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku salah, ternyata memang lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini!" geram Sasuke.

"HEEEH..."

Begitulah, kelihatannya Sakura masih butuh waktu lama untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Ia harus bekerja ekstra. Dan diperkirakan perbandingan keberhasilannya satu banding seribu. Sementara Sasuke harus lebih bersabar lagi dalam menghadapi kecerobohan Sakura.

To Be Continued

**Akhirnya setelah menjalani UTS selama seminggu, bisa update yang chapter 3! ^_^ Tapi kok kalau dilihat-lihat ceritanya makin lama makin ngelantur ya? Huwaaa! Maklum masih **_**newbie**_**, bahasa sama alurnya masih berantakan. , **

**Yaaah...pokoknya buat para reader dimohon dengan sangat review dan sarannya. **_**Yoroshiku Onegashimasu**_**. ^^**


End file.
